Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Search For The Black Cauldron
''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Search for The Black Cauldron ''is another upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP FIM/Disney Crossover film to be made by 76859Thomas. It will appear on October 2017. Plot On the small farm of Caer Dallben, Taran (Whom Thomas, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Luke, Paxton, Duck, Hiro, Charlie, Victor, Kevin, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Flurry Heart, Thomlight, Nyx, Marco Polo, Shi La, Luigi, Fu Fu, Fireman Sam, Elvis Cridlington, Penny Morris, Station Officer Steele, Arnold McKinley, Ellie Philips, Tom Thomas, Ben Hooper, Radar, Dilys Price, Norman Price, Derek Price, James and Sarah Jones, Bronwyn and Charlie Jones, Mandy Flood, Mike and Helen Flood, Mrs Chen, Lily Chen, Gareth Griffiths, Moose Roberts, Joe Sparkes, Lizzie and Hannah Sparkes, Bella Lasagne, Trevor Evans, Spud the scarecrow, Wilson, Brewster, Koko, Zephie, Soc, Aidan, Solo, Beacon, Sam, Asling, Ziggy, the Wild Kratts (Chris, Martin, Aviva, Koki and Jimmy Z), Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono meet) is an Assistant Pigkeeper to the enchanter Dallben, with dreams of becoming a great warrior. However, he has to put the daydreaming aside when his charge, an oracular pig named Hen Wen is kidnapped by an evil lord known as the Horned King (whom The Rough Gang, Janja, Cheezi and Chungu, Mzingo, Nne, Tano, Mwoga, Ushari and Robbie Rotten is working for). The villain hopes Hen Wen will show him the way to The Black Cauldron, which has the power to create a legion of invincible undead warriors, (known as "The Cauldron Born"). With the aid of Princess Eilonwy an exaggerating middle-aged bard named Fflewddur Fflam and a pestering but ultimately loyal creature called Gurgi, Taran tries to save the world of Prydain from the Horned King. As the new friends face witches, fairies, magic swords, and the Cauldron itself, Taran starts to learn what being a hero really means and that some things are more important than glory. Trivia * The Rough Gang, Janja, Cheezi and Chungu, Nne and Tano, Mzingo, Mwoga, Ushari and Robbie Rotten will be working with The Horned King. * Sailor John and The Horned King are both voiced by the late John Hurt. * This film marks the first debut of Ushari from The Lion Guard. * This film features a new version of Bring Back a Legend from ''The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar ''when The Rough Gang, Janja, Cheezi and Chungu, Mzingo, Nne, Tano, Mwoga, Ushari and Robbie Rotten planned to use The Black Cauldron to bring King Sombra and Nightmare Moon back from the dead by making Twilight Sparkle use her magic to put it in the Cauldron just like they make Kion use his roar to make the volcano erupts to bring back Scar with Makini's staff. * This film will be dedicated to the memories of Susan Sheridan (1947-2015), who voiced Princess Eilonwy in the real film and died of breast cancer, Nigel Hawthorne (1929-2001), who voiced Fflewddur Fflam in the real film and died of heart attack, Arthur Malet (1927-2013), who voiced King Eidilleg in the real film and died of natural causes, Eda Reiss Merin (1913-1998), who voiced Orddu in the real film and died for an unknown reason, Adele Malis-Morey (1927-2000), who voiced Orwen in the real film and died for an unknown reason, James Almanzar (1934–2002), who voiced one of The Horned King's henchmen in the real film and died for an unknown reason, Wayne Allwine (1947-2009), who voiced another one of The Horned King's henchmen and died of acute diabetes, John Huston (1906-1987), who narrated the real film's prologue and died of pneumonia, Ted Berman (1919-2001), who co-directed the real film and died of natural causes, Elmer Bernstein (1922-2004), who composed the real film's score and died of cancer, and John Hurt (1940-2017), who voiced The Horned King in the real film and Sailor John from ''Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure ''and died of pancreatic cancer. Category:Films dedicated to John Hurt Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series Flims Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Thomas & Friends/MLP:FiM/Disney crossovers